


Kiss With a Fist

by Meowsapow



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Gen, Kissing, Some Humor, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowsapow/pseuds/Meowsapow
Summary: Benny can't stand the Courier, the snide, crude Courier who's ego is bigger than the hole in their skull. But he can't help but stick around.(Not a very seriously written fic, but at the same time yes it isn't no it ain't is)
Relationships: Benny/Courier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Kiss With a Fist

Benny's nights had been restless. The news around Vegas had been picking up about that Courier, who went from rising from their grave, to Picking a fight in Primm. Now they were here, on the Strip. He had word as soon as the rumors hit: someone had entered the Lucky 38. 

Who else could it be?

"Keep it casual, but keep it close. You dig fellas?" Benny muttered to his company of Chairmen. It was only a matter of time before a shitstorm would come rolling through. He wouldn't put it past them to come in, guns a blazing and tear the whole joint down. At least, that seemed their preffered method of communication according to the news reports.

Oh boy, was he wrong.

He didn't even notice them at first, compared to the dirty, beaten mess that lay in that grave only weeks before. They were dressed to the nines, and made it a few feet away from Benny before he recognized the scar. 

Riiiiight where he shot them. Yikes.

"What in the goddamn?" He mutters, surprised by the contrast in appearance. The Courier smiled at this, the warmth failing to reach their eyes. They leaned against a railing, next to Benny, and leaned in.

"I think you need to work on your aim," they chuckled. It sounded hollow to Benny's ears. A few of the Chairmen standing close by reached for their weapons, but he shook his head.

He wanted to see how this would play out.

"Not a chance, you must just be thick skulled. That, or a bit of brains to spare. How are you holding up anyhow?" 

They snorted. "Never been better. That little trick you pulled on me back there wiped my memory, gave me a clean slate. I should be thanking you, after all. One in a lifetime chance to visit The Strip."

They pull out a smoke, and light it. Blowing the smoke in Benny's face. "Speaking of which, one in a lifetime chance for a tour at the Tops. Care to lead me?"

It was Benny's turn to laugh at this. "Me, give you a tour? Pussycat, I don't know about you but if I got sent to the grave early I'd be hell bent on taking that shmuck out. How can I trust you?"

The Courier paused for a moment. "Well, I can tell you I'm not armed. Bring your buddies for all I care. I just want to talk. Learn about The Strip before I make my next move. So don't be an ass and treat me as a guest in your... lovely casino."

Benny was taken aback by this. He didn't know how to respond except to lead them away from the crowds before a scene happened in his Casino. He shooed the chairmen away too. He wanted to do this personally, and make sure the job was done right.

The two of them walked around a bit, talking about the decor, before the crowds dispersed and the Courier saw the oppertune time to hatch a question.

"So, you know House knew all along, right?"

Benny gives them a confused look, and they clarify: "His securitron made sure I didn't end up in an early grave."

"Shit, really?" 

They give a short nod. "Yep, and I had half a mind to out you to your little buddy on counter too. Instead, I got him to pay me a hundred caps for 'lookin pretty'."

Benny paused at this. They WERE quite a looker, but he felt disappointed in Swank for paying people just to look pretty. Then he immediately felt disappointed in himself for admitting to their good looks.

"...Well Doll, what are you deciding? Had enough chit chat, decided to off me yet?"

The Courier laughed, and it seemed a little more genuine this time. "Oh what, and waste such a pretty face?" They reply casually. Benny raises a brow.

"Now now, don't tell me you're seriously comin on to the ol' Ben man now, are ya?"

"Gross, hooking up with my fail murderer? What am I, some common tramp?"

"Hey, you should be thankful for a chance to do the ol' ring a ding with the Tops babey! A once in a lifetime chance."

"Apparently a once in two lifetime chance, seeing as I was clinically dead. You saying to want to sex up a corpse? Huh?" 

"Disgusting." He scoffs. "At least a corpse knows to shut up."

"Screw you." They replied, pinning him to a wall. "You useless... GOD why the hell did I ever even THINK of handling your package?"

"Cause you're a lonely dirtbag, who hasn't showered since the grav-" 

Then they kisssed him, and it suddenly became very intense. Like they were fighting with their mouths in a whole new way. You could make a whole paragraph out of vicious words to summarize the half a minute it lasted, but they shortly wrapped things up and moved it to a more private place.

Charlies were shaken, packages were handled. The last thing Benny remembers after holding the Courier close was them saying something like "goodnight" and "Don't worry, I'll just kill you in the morning". It was all very reassuring.

...

... Benny awoke with a start, finding himself wrapped around the Courier early the next morning. He groaned, and rolled out of bed. Next to his closet of checkered suits, sat his gun on a table. Huh. He doesn't remember placing it there. He quickly checks the chamber, and points it at the Courier.

They looked peaceful, and he sighed deeply. Not today Courier. Instead of lead, he left a Courier's favorite thing: a letter! He didn't really know what to say, except for thanking them. Writing in an empty promise at the end. And he left. 

The mojave was quiet that morning, and a beautiful day for a swim across the Colorado to his destination: the Fort. He didn't expect to be swept out of the river like some star stuck broad on the dancefloor, but whats another hiccup?

Until the Courier showed up not even hours after he was gagged and tied. Ceasar greeted them, and they nonchalantly flicked him a gold coin. A token of passage. He couldn't tell what they were saying, but the Courier held their hand out impatiently.

And he gave them the platnium fucking chip.

Slowly, with an ego bigger than the hole in their skull, they swaggered over to Benny. They looked like they were a parent about to spil a kid rotten on Christmas.

They held up the chip.

"Yes Man told me about this. And about you. Everything. And can you guess what else I know?"

Benny rolled his eyes, and they pulled the gag from his mouth. "Lemme guess, you're in cahoots with the legion?"

She stuck out her tongue. "Gross, no. I'd rather sleep with you again than do that. But no., that is incorrect."

They leaned in close, and Benny felt a pressure in his hands. A bobby pin.

"You still owe me that date."

Shit, they really saving him on that empty promise? Guess he had to go through with it.

The Courier left the tent, promising Ceasar they'd return to handle Benny. In the mean time, he sprung himself loose and made a plan to get the hell out of dodge.

Oh right, the date. He silently seethed at his own foolish mistakes. Wouldn't be the first time he stood someone up. He should just abandon them and the Mojave altogether. Right? It wouldn't be such a bad thing, he told himself while walking back to New Vegas. I could always just leave, he proceeded to think as he put on a different checkered suit and straightened his tie. Its fine.

  
...And that's how he found himself at the Ultra Luxe, talking with the Courier over a plate of Brahmin Steak. He couldn't stand them sometimes. But he just had to stick around, just to see how things turned out. See how the battle would go at least. 

And he stuck around. Through the battle, through the NCR and the Legion's demise. House's downfall. In no particular order did these things bring him closer to the truth. The dirty, nasty truth that he may have caught a case of the Love Bug. He really played himself at that one. Falling in love with thay Dirty, evil no good rotten Courier? Pathetic.

...

"Benny?" 

"Yeah Baby, what do you need?"

Oh no, it was worse than he thought. He was already in the advanced stages.

"What are we?"

They were lying on their back, staring at the ceiling in Benny's room after their fourty seventh date. Their wounds were still fresh from the Battle of Hoover Dam.

"I dunno pussycat. What do you think we are?"

"I dunno either..." They muttered. It was quiet, before he lay down on the bed.

"Well I'm sure you'll kill me in the morning anyhow, so it's fine." He jokes. They tilt their head towards him, and gently lay a hand on his chest. 

"Not if you kill me first." They smile. He moves in, and tenderly places a kiss on their lips. It feels addicting. He lingers for more.

Don't get him wrong, he still couldn't stand their snide remarks some days. Some days, he even considered leaving for California. But he had to know what happened next, how Vegas would play out. At least thats what he told himself. Truth is, a kiss with a fist is better than none.


End file.
